


On the Transportation of Notes in the Rain

by rhyol1te



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Era ambiguous, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/pseuds/rhyol1te
Summary: In honor of Barricade Day 2020, a ficlet that's completely unrelated to the barricades!Or, Bahorel and Jehan, and their differing approaches to carrying notes while it's raining.
Relationships: Bahorel & Jean Prouvaire, Bahorel/Jean Prouvaire
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	On the Transportation of Notes in the Rain

A few blocks away from the Musain, the rain is coming down in sheets, tumbling from the clouds and pouring onto the heads of two students attempting to walk in the street without an umbrella, while carrying copious amounts of stationary. 

Bahorel makes no attempt to protect the stack of papers that he's carrying from the downpour. In fact, he holds them out in front of him, and passes them under each of the miniature waterfalls created by the roofs of the nearby buildings, for “maximum destruction, Jehan, just look. They're going to be _completely destroyed._ It'll be _great.”_

Next to him, Jehan is doing the opposite with their own pile of notes (and books, notebooks, and miscellaneous bits of paper) - they’re bent over steeply, shielding the shifting stack from the rain with their coat and their back.

“Here, I can take some of those,” Bahorel says. “I can put them beneath my coat.”

Jehan looks at him, looks at the pile of (by now nearly completely waterlogged) notes, and raises their eyebrows. The word ' _really?'_ doesn't even need to be said aloud.

“Oh, no, I _meant_ to get those wet,” Bahorel explains with a grin. “They’re on _law,_ and for my classes \- if they’re wet, then I can’t study from them, and if I can’t study from them, I can’t learn the material, and if I can’t learn the material, then I can't pass the class, and if I can't pass the class, then there’s no chance of me ever having to be a lawyer. I can keep your stuff safe, though.”

“Ah,” Jehan says, and hands over a few of their least-treasured and (theoretically) most-waterproof books. “Well, thank you, then.”

Bahorel bows, using the opportunity to “accidentally” drop his law notes in a puddle (Jehan’s books stay safely under his coat). “Oh no,” he says, without any kind of sadness whatsoever. “My notes are ruined. How sad.”

Jehan grins. “Terrible.”

“If only I hadn’t left my umbrella at Courfeyrac’s flat,” Bahorel continues. “I might’ve saved them. But I had _no idea_ it was going to be rainy, because it hasn’t been cloudy for the last week.”

“It definitely hasn't,” Jehan says, and then, looking nervously at the books that Bahorel’s holding: “Let’s hurry, though – I can dry out anything that gets wet during the meeting, but not if it's completely soaked.”

Bahorel takes a look at his notes, steps on them with a muddy foot, and grins. “Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments (no matter how short) and kudos make me super happy! <3


End file.
